


You're mine

by sanrises



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff I guess, Gyuhao, M/M, Not Beta Read, inspired by sydney fanmeet, it's fluff, pls let them sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanrises/pseuds/sanrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A staring contest can lead to something else,<br/>Like a over-obsessive tumblr wonwoo.<br/>this-was-just-supposed-to-be-us-staring-but-i-didnt-know-our-lips-participated-as-well au</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by sydney fanmeet

To say they were tired was an understatement. They were beyond that. Having a fan meet in Melbourne the day before didn’t really help to ease the dark circles that settled below their eyes.

So here they were, in Sydney, in front of thousands of fans with helpless red lids. The manager did advice the members to sleep but practice was their first priority, not wanting to let any of the fans down.

It also wasn’t much of good news when their manager found out that Jihoon bruised his ankle. Though it wasn’t really a big deal, he still tried to place the blame on Soonyoung, for no real reason.

They knew their hard work was worth it when the crowd continued to cheer after the intro, bright smiles on their faces as the team glanced at the sea of fans.

Everything was going well, almost perfectly until Mingyu had picked out a question on the board, ‘staring contest’. The ink was scribbled onto the post-it as his eyes scan his members, looking for on that would fit his desires.

Sticking out his index, he pointed straight at Minghao, “That dude” He shouted, happiness coating his words. “I have a name, and we both know you know that I have a name”

Gulping visibly, Mingyu stepped closer to Minghao, his eyes directed to Minghao’s as he blinked a few times to warm up his eyes.

“Aish- you must step closer, make your foreheads touch” Exclaimed Joshua, obviously a little bit unentertained by the poor amount of skin ship.

Faintly blushing, Mingyu moved even closer, making sure their foreheads touched the slightest bit, not wanting to hurt Minghao.

“Aww- come on, don’t be scared, you can make your lips touch too” Jeonghan added, causing Minghao to look away slightly, hiding the deep red painted on his cheeks.

It was half a minute into the staring contest when Mingyu’s eyes flickered down to Minghao’s lips, admiring how soft, cute, small and _kissable_ they looked. He felt Minghao lightly hit him, a warning to look him in the eye.

Mingyu isn’t to blame when he couldn’t help leaning in, almost aggressively. He didn’t care about the audience, members or staff. All he cared about was how tight he was clutching the small of Minghao’s back and how their lips mold ever so perfectly with each other. How it felt like it was only both of them there.

Curse Seungcheol and his fake cough for breaking the kiss. Minghao’s blushing didn’t stop and it was no different for Mingyu. Poking his head in Mingyu’s chest, the taller just wrapped an arm around him, giving a light peck to the younger’s forehead before strolling back to their seats.

Minghao felt a tap on his shoulder, glancing over to find who did so.

“otp goals, I will definitely write something about that and put it up on ao3”

The other just twitched a brow at him, muttering questions to himself, “What is an otp? What is ao3? What is goals? What the hell is a wonwoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> wonwoo is me
> 
> comment and leave kudos and love gyuhao


End file.
